Con mi tercer ojo
by Dark Acua
Summary: Cuando Nana era pequeña su madre le decía, muy seguido, que una madre siempre miraba cosas que los demás no podían ver, que era como si ellas tuvieran un tercer ojo que podía ver todo por lo que pasaban sus hijos
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Nana era pequeña su madre le decía, muy seguido, que una madre siempre miraba cosas que los demás no podían ver, que era como si ellas tuvieran un tercer ojo que podía ver todo por lo que pasaban sus hijos. Aunque Nana trataba de comprender lo que su madre decía nunca lo logro, no hasta que su pequeño Tsunayoshi nació.

Cuando este nació la vida de Nana e Iemitsu se llenó de alegría y felicidad, que decir que el jefe de Iemitsu le había dado vacaciones a este para que estuviera con su esposa y recién nacido hijo, no se podía ser más feliz en el punto de vista de Nana, fue días después de que su hijo naciera que comprendió a lo que su madre se refería con tener un tercer ojo para los hijos.

Iemitsu estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala jugando con su hijo, este era una cosita pequeña llena de alegría que no paraba de reír por las caras tontas que ponía su padre, y empezó a alzarlo por encima de su cabeza, Nana los miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, cuando las pequeñas subidas y bajadas del bebe empezaron a hacerse más grandes Nana juro que pudo ver como a su esposo se le resbalaba su niño de las manos y se caía al piso con un sonoro golpe, fue como una ilusión o predicción del futuro porque cuando parpadeo su bebe seguía riendo por las subidas y bajadas, fue corriendo a donde se encontraba su esposo y le quito a su hijo de las manos, cuando este le pregunto el porqué de esa acción ella dijo, como excusa, que le acababa de dar de comer y eso le iba a provocar dolor de estómago, su esposo sonrió y le creyó.

Al tiempo su esposo tuvo que regresar al trabajo diciendo que volvería lo más rápido que pudiera, como Nana podía ver más cosas que los demás supo de inmediato que ese "lo más rápido" seria como mínimo un año y no se preocupó porque así podría cuidar de tiempo completo a su hijo.

En una salida se dio cuenta de que no solo podía ver lo que le ocurriría a su hijo, si no también lo que las personas pensaban de él, por eso cuando su hijo creció no le permitió jugar con muchos niños porque miraba como se burlarían de el en un futuro cercano y como lo maltratarían y como madre ella no lo podía permitir. También se dio cuenta de que no todas las madres tenían ese tercer ojo y que algunos padres si lo tenían, un ejemplo de este último era Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, el dueño de un restaurante de sushi en namimori, al ser padre soltero la tenía difícil con su primer y único hijo Takeshi, que era pura risa y energía era la definición de un niño hiperactivo pero mucho más risueño, bueno un día a Nana se le ocurrió llevar a su pequeño Tsuna a comer ahí, era el mejor sushi de todo nanimori, y pudo ver dos cosas antes de que pasaran, una: su hijo no mascaba bien y se ahogaba con un pedazo de sushi y dos: Takeshi corría, resbalaba y chocaba contra la mesa de su padre asiendo que un cuchillo le hiciera un corte profundo en la pierna, si bien no quería que ninguna pasara solo tenía el tiempo para detener una y por mucho que le doliera su hijo era su mayor prioridad, pero por lo visto Tsuyoshi también lo vio y lo evito, cundo su hijo iba a chocar hizo dos cosas, quitando los cuchillos de esa mesa a una velocidad prácticamente sobre humana y antes de que su hijo chocara agarrarlo como costal de papas y llevarlo a otro lado.

Era curioso el ver como todo podía causarle un daño a su hijo y como todos podían juzgarlo apenas echándole una mirada, pero también podía ver quienes se volverían sus amigos y lo cuidarían, Yamamoto Takeshi era uno de ellos, no sabía exactamente cuando él y su hijo se volverían amigos ya que solo pudo ver en un pequeño flash a su hijo, claramente más grande calculaba que tendría unos 14 o 15 años, y Takeshi riendo junto con otro chico de pelo plateado al cual ella no conocía, pero esperaba con ansias ese día.

Esto me llego a las 10 de la noche mientras me estaba bañando, espero que les haya gustado

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ser madre prácticamente soltera no es fácil, la gente te juzga a ti y a tus hijos si ven que falta un padre en su vida, pero eso nunca había afectado a Nana, para ella los comentarios que tuviera que dar la gente sobre su esposo o su hijo eran completamente irrelevantes.

Nana estaba preparando el desayuno como todos los días cuando escucho un golpe viniendo de las escaleras, su hijo se había levantado (tarde otra vez); amaba a su hijo con todo su corazón, abecés el simple hecho de saber que iba a ser golpeado o maltratado en la escuela le causaba un terror enorme, pero sus visiones le decían que todo mejoraría en algún momento de esa semana, no sabía cómo ni porque pero lo haría y confiaría en ello.

Su hijo Tsuna se fue a la escuela y ella se quedó en casa como todos los días, hiso lo de siempre lavar la ropa, limpiar la casa, barrer afuera, cuando reviso el buzón miro un volante, no era raro siempre había volantes para restaurantes o rebajas en el centro comercial, pero este era para un tutor privado, un tal Reborn.

Y de golpe llego una visión, era borrosa, su hijo con un bebe en traje, era muchas cosas y todas pasaban muy rápido así que no pudo entender lo que paso, pero en varias se miraba a su hijo muy feliz, así que sin ningún tipo de duda marco al nuero del volante solicitando los servicios del tutor.

Un bebe, eso era lo que había llegado a su casa diciendo que era Reborn.

En un principio no se lo creyó, pero luego la golpearon las visiones nuevamente. No fueron de su agrado, en la mayoría, si no es que en todas, su hijo estaba o siendo golpeado por Reborn o dejaba que alguien más lo golpeara, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo ¿si su hijo iba a seguir siendo maltratado entonces para que lo contrataba?

Su instinto de madre le decía que lo echara de su casa, pero otra cosa le decía que lo dejara quedarse.

Nana se encontraba en un terrible conflicto emocional, solo se sintió así cuando su familia no quiso que se casara con Iemitsu y la echaron de su casa cuando no les hiso caso a sus padres con que él era peligroso.

Deicidio que lo dejaría quedarse, por mucho que su lado materno le estuviera gritando que era un error, otro lado le decía que su hijo se convertiría en una gran persona al lado del infante que había llegado a su casa, sabía que sería difícil el solo ver y fingir que no pasaba nado o que no escuchaba los estruendos, pero si eso era lo mejor para su hijo era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, la verdad es que no tenía planeado que este fic continuara, pero aquí me ven, lo más probable es que sea un capitulo por personaje, espero que les guste este capitulo.

Mil gracias por leerme y dejar sus Review a:

-Fan Tsunachan Xd

-R. Sycore

-SanP

-Cyan Reed

-silkie19

¿Review?


End file.
